Time to Breath
by Taulmav
Summary: Laura 009, une Spartan II est coincée sur la planète de Nouvelle Paris alors que les covenants semblent poursuivre un mystérieux but. Pourra elle rejoindre la résistance et fuir la colonie ? Ou sa destiné est elle de mourir comme des millions d'autres ?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo : Time to Breath**

C'était finit.

Les forces de l'UNSC s'étaient déjà repliés de Nouvelle Paris, laissant à leurs sort les quelques millions de civils ayant survécu au massacre initiale.

La vitrification, c'était la leur destinée... Ou du moins ils pensaient.

Pour une raison plus que mystérieuse, les Covenants ne détruisirent pas la colonie, ils se contentèrent de la dominer, de chasser les petites poches de résistances une part une.

Bien sur, les communications avaient été brouillée, donc pour le reste des humains, la planète n'était plus.

Que cherchaient ils ? Qui cherchaient ils ?

C'est dans un pélican écrasé au niveau de l'équateur qu'était la réponse, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensée au plus profond d'elle.

Elle.

De son nom de naissance Laura Laurent Sillas, née à Paris, France, elle était parmi les nombreux enfants sélectionnés pour le projet Spartan,

elle avait quitté sa famille pour ne plus jamais la revoir alors qu'elle allait à pied à l'école un matin ordinaire...

Ses parents ne se doutèrent pas une seconde que c'était son clone qui était rentré le soir.

Mais Laura était différente des autres, une anomalie en quelque sorte.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, pas même encore aujourd'hui, mais les inhibiteurs d'émotions n'eurent aucun effets sur elle.

Cependant elle avait rapidement fait preuve d'une capacité physique exceptionnelle et d'une grande intelligence.

Il fut donc, dans un choix moral pensaient ils, décidé de lui apprendre simplement à dénier, renier et désavouer ses émotions.

Ce fut sans surprise un succès, quoi de plus simple que de manipuler un enfant après tout, et Laura 009 devint un Spartan.

En l'occurrence, elle était surtout inconsciente, piégée dans un cadavre de métal, tenant à peine en équilibre au dessus d'une falaise.

Son pélican avait était abattue par des canons de DCA de l'ennemie alors qu'il retournait à la base ECHO, une base sous terrain servant de QG à la résistance.

Alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, une voix se fit entendre dans son casque.

\- « Dépositaire Laura, réveillez vous je vous pris. »

Elle bougea un peu, reconnaissant son nom, la voix était métallique, dénuée d'émotions. Ses yeux, d'un rouge presque écarlate s'ouvrirent, son HUD visuel s'activant dans le même temps.

\- « Aegis, rapport de situation. » Dit elle à l'IA intégrée récemment à son casque.

\- « Bonjour dépositaire Laura, il semble que notre appareil se soit écrasé à exactement trente-trois kilomètres de notre point d'arrivé. Mes analyses révèlent que nous sommes penché a 94 degrés au dessus d'une falaise. » Fit l'IA machinalement.

Bien entendu, Laura avait remarqué l'angle d'inclinaison, cependant elle n'en dit rien, ses yeux scannant plutôt autour d'elle.

Trois corps étaient juste à côtés, ceux des marines qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa mission.

Elle grinça des dents.

\- « Le pilote? » Demandait elle dans un vain espoir

\- « Hors mis vous dépositaire, je ne détecte aucune signe de vie dans le pélican. »

Elle réprima la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Usant de la grâce légendaire d'un Spartan, elle décida après une brève analyse de sortir du pélican,

elle le fit en s'appuyant sur le mur du cockpit, et déjà elle sentait l'appareil s'apprêter a tomber,

Alors qu'elle s'en servait d'appui pour sauter, il céda, s'écrasant dans le vide dans le même temps qu'elle montait, elle s'attrapa d'une main le sol de la montagne, son autre bras tenant un MA5C qu'elle avait saisit au passage.

Alors que le pélican touchait le sol dans un fracas qui sans nul doute attirerait les covenants déjà en route, elle se hissa sur la terre ferme et observa l'horizon.

Elle se tenait bien en hauteur, sur une sorte de plateau, le sol tombait abruptement devant elle, dessinant une forêt en contrebas, ou le pélican était tombé, et une ville fumante plus loin.

\- « Bercy » murmura elle en la reconnaissant.

Chaque ville de nouvelle paris avait prit le nom d'un quartier de la ville originelle, si elle voulait rejoindre la base écho sans prendre plusieurs semaines, elle devrait passer par la, dans une ville pleine de mort et de destruction, ou il devait y avoir plus de covenant que de guêpes dans une ruche.

Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer sa chance.

Décidant de ne pas attendre les covenants qui avaient détruit son moyen de transport, elle partit en courant, cherchant un moyen de descendre la falaise…


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME TO BREATH**  
 _Chapitre I : Duel  
_

Yari Tachibana se tenait face au monstre de deux mètres, ses quatre mandibules qui lui servait de bouche semblaient former l'équivalent d'un sourire morbide.  
Le jeune homme serra les dents, ses mains serrant son Katana tandis que ses yeux voguèrent une fraction de seconde vers sa sœur, recroquevillée contre le mur.  
Elle était derrière lui, tétanisée devant le sanghelli qui venait d'entrer.  
Le manoir des Tachibana était installé dans un petit creux dans les falaises de l'Arc, prêt de Bercy, c'était une élégante structure japonaise formant un U avec au centre les jardins et, un peu derrière dans la montagne, le dojo.  
Quand les forces d'invasions Covenant avait trouvé le manoir, Yari était parvenu à se cacher avec sa sœur Iori dans une salle secrète du Dojo, il avait ce jour ci remercié pour la première la paranoïa de son père.  
Malheureusement, les provisions étaient venus à manquer, et bien entendu il s'était décidé à sortir en même temps qu'un Élite passait par la.  
Yari pencha son regard vers l'acier brillant du Katana, il était confident dans sa capacité à manié l'Arme, mais serait-ce suffisant ?  
Il avala sa salive, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Le Sanghelli, regarda un instant la lame, avant de dire quelque chose que Yari ne comprit pas.  
Celui si jetas ensuite sur le côté son Arme à plasma, attrapant à sa ceinture une étrange poignée.  
Appuyant sur un bouton, Yari fut surpris de voir apparaître une sorte d'épée à énergie.  
L'élite lui fit signe de la main de venir.

Il avait entendu parler de la tendance des Sanghelli à rechercher l'honneur, il s'était même offusquer quand un de ses amis avait fait le rapprochement avec la culture Japonaise Féodale.  
\- « Ce n'est pas de l'honneur. » Cracha t'il, une épée faite de plasma aurait vite fait de couper la sienne, mais peu importait. « Daijobu Iori, Watashi wo shinijite » reprit il dans sa langue natale pour conforter sa sœur.  
Il se plaça dans la posture familière de Kendo, son pied droit légèrement plus avancer, le gauche à l'horizontal, son genoux plié, il leva ensuite son katana, pointant la gorge de son adversaire.  
\- « SHINU BAKEMONO ! »  
Il s'élança dans cette posture en avant, son katana se levant au dessus de sa tête, l'Elite fut surpris, non pas par le cri, mais par la rapidité et la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son adversaire.  
Yari fut en moins d'une seconde à portée de son adversaire, baissant son katana sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Cependant, il avait déjà anticipé la chose, il sauta sur le côté, laissant la lame de Yari fendre l'air, il prépara à riposter de son épée au plasma surchauffer, seulement pour voir l'épée courbe de son adversaire se tourner, et partir dans ses jambes, c'était trop tard pour esquiver, il tenta donc de faire fit du coup et d'attaquer,  
Yari cependant baissa son corps en avant, il sentit la chaleur de l'épée passer à quelques millimètres de l'arrière de son crane, son katana enfin frappa, les jambes de l'élite, et déjà le jeune homme se voyait victorieux.  
Cependant.  
La lame s'arrêta avant, bloquée par un étrange bouclier bleu.  
La créature au dessus de lui eut un rire macabre, il attrapa yari par les cheveux, le soulevant sans le moindre mal et il le jetta violemment contre le mur sous les cris de sa sœur.  
Elle se rua vers son frère qui tentait vainement de se lever malgré sa blessure,  
Et l'élite s'approchait, pas à pas, savourant sa « victoire »  
Mais au moment ou il passait devant une certaine fenêtre…  
Celle ci explosa en mille morceau alors qu'une rafale de 7.62 vint la frapper.  
L'élite prit les balles de plein fouet alors que son bouclier s'illumina bleu.  
Alors qu'il se tournait vers la dite fenêtre, quelque chose sauta au travers, c'était grand, presque autant que l'élite, et était vêtu d'une armure blanche et or qu'il reconnu de classe Mjlolnir,  
Yari regarda stupéfié.  
Serait ce… Un Spartan ?  
L'homme, ou peut être était ce une femme ? Fonça vers l'alien, finissant son chargeur sur lui, il arriva au combat rapprocher au moment ou le bouclier de son adversaire cédait.  
Le Sanghelli lança un coup verticale de son épée à énergie, dans une veine tentative de l'arrêter mais le Spartan s'arrêta brutalement dans sa course, baissant son corps en arrière, alors que l'élite préparé à ramener son épée dans l'autre sens, le super soldat lacha le fusil d'assaut attrapant deux couteaux sur ses jambes, se propulsant en avant vers l'élite, il planta le premier couteau dans sa jambe, le faisant tomber à genoux, avant d'enfoncer le second dans sa mâchoire.  
Cela suffit à tuer l'élite, qui dans un dernier murmure dans sa langue natale, tomba mort.  
Le Spartan sortit ses couteaux qu'il rangeait calmement dans ses jambières, il s'approcha ensuite de Yari qui tenait à peine debout. Il, ou plutôt elle, parla d'une voix distinctement féminine, un accent français à peine détectable dans son anglais.  
\- « Vous allez bien sir ? »

Traduction :  
-"Daijobu Iori, Watashi wo shinjite" = ça va aller Iori, fait moi confiance.  
-"Shinu bakemono !" = Meurt monstre ! 


End file.
